Toll of Vengeance
by emeralddusk
Summary: An alternate version of A Death in The Family in which Carly murders Missy after Sam's death, and enters that place she never dared to approach.
1. The Death

ICarly:

Toll of Vengeance

The rain fell hard on Seattle, Washington on the night of July 9th, 2005. The city was quiet, except in the downtown district. A young girl's screams eminated from a ravaged abandoned warehouse.

Missy smiled a wickedly satisfied smile as she smashed the crowbar into Sam's back again. "Had enough, sweetie?" Missy mocked.

Sam rolled onto her back, which throbbed as it hit the cold ground. The blond teenager moaned in agony.

"Well I'm just getting started," Missy replied to the girl's moaning, her voice angry. The red-haired girl swung the into Sam's face, knocking her onto her side. "Do you feel that? That's what I felt when you stole Carly from me! When you shipped me onto that miserable boat for a year!" Missy smacked Sam in her other cheek, knocking her back onto her stomach.

Meanwhile, Carly charged towards the warehouse, her heart pounding, sweat pouring down her face, and her breath heavy. "I'm coming, Sam," she said to herself.

Back at the warehouse, Missy delivered the final blow to Sam, knocking her onto her back. The blond girl's head turned to the left, and her body fell limp.

"Goodbye, Sam," said Missy, satisfied with her accomplishment. "There just wasn't enough room in Carly's heart for both of us." The redhead then casually walked out of the building, and pressed a button on a handheld device she was holding.

After afew seconds, the warehouse exploded in a vicious ball of fire and smoke. Carly watched from several feet away, her face frozen with the agonized shock she was feeling. She had failed her friend, her sister. Left her to die.

The brunett fell to her knees, and let the tears flow down her face like rain from an unforgiving storm.

Come midnight, Missy finally fell asleep on the couch in the living room, the twisted thoughts of what the future held for her and Carly, who would surely come crawling back to her flowing through her mind.

The door swung open, and Carly stood in the doorway, her face grave and drenched with rage. "Missy!" screamed Carly.

The redheaded teen sat up, startled. "Carly," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"You killed you," Carly answered, her voice trembling with rage. "Any friendship we ever had is gone."

"So whatter you gonna do, Carly," Missy replied, her voice sarcastic and cruel. "Slap me on the rist? Give me a lecture?"

"...No," replied Carly, her voice grave. The teenage girl then pulled a handgun from her pocket, and silenced Missy.

Rain continue to fall to the city, which was as silent as a graveyard.


	2. The Perfect World

ICarly:

Toll of Vengeance

Chapter 2

Carly walked to her apartment, letting the rain wash away the agony of her loss, and carrying the weapon in her hand. Her breath was heavy, and her mind was ravaged with frightened, paranoid thoughts.

Once she entered the lobby, she hid the gun under her jacket, not that it mattered; Lewbert was asleep at the desk. The brunette then boarded the elevator, put her key in the lock, and traveled up to her floor.

After about two minutes, Carly was on her floor, and exited the steel cage into her kitchen. Spencer was sitting on the couch, watching the news. "Where were you?" asked Spencer. "Is Sam okay?"

"...No," replied Carly, her voice quivering. "Missy killed her."

"What?" asked Spencer, shocked.

"Then I did it...," added Carly.

"What did you do?" asked Spencer, his concern building.

"I killed her," answered Carly. "I shot her in cold blood."

"What?" Carly's brother demanded, shooting up off the couch.

"I found Missy and shot her," answered the teenager, her voice emotionless, and her face as void as a doll's. "...And I liked it... She'll never hurt anyone again." Carly walked towards the door. "And I'm not done yet."

"Carly," called Spencer. "This isn't like you. Sam meant the world to you... this isn't what she wanted. I can get you help."

"No!" screamed Carly, the rage in her heart tearing through her throat as she raised the gun towards Spencer. "And if you try to stop me, I'll kill you too." The teen's voice began to show her pain and sorrow.

Spencer thought about his options; call the police, or let this continue. Carly would find out if he called the cops, and odds are she wouldn't cooperate, not with her mind in this tainted, vengeful state. Besides, what could he do to help Carly if he was dead?

"Alright," Spencer surrendered to his sister. "I won't stop you. But do you really think this is what Sam would've wanted?"

"This isn't about what either of us wanted!" screamed Carly, who, at this point, no longer even sounded like herself. "This is about making a world where a thirteen-year-old won't lose her sister to some lunatic with a gun!" The brunette charged out the door, gun in hand.

Spencer sat down on the couch, burried his face in his hands, and cried; cried out of shame for what his loving, innocent sister had become. Cried for his failing to save her.


	3. Cry for Vengeance

ICarly;

Toll of Vengeance

Chapter 3

The teenage girl walked down the sidewalk as the rain beat down on her repeatedly, like bullets from a gun that just wouldn't let up. The sky above her was black and raging as a savage storm brewed.

Carly pulled the trigger, and Jocelyn fell to the ground, clenching the bleeding wound in her chest. However, she soon lost the fight against death.

The brunette continued walking, pulled the trigger, and watched as the life faded from Ms. Brigg's eyes as she fell to the floor in her apartment.

Bullets shot from the barrel, the blood splattered, and Carly's heart grew colder with every murder she committed.

"Please...no," begged Jonah, tears streaming down his eyes.

Carly glared coldly at the filth before her, aimed the gun at him, and pulled the trigger. Jonah's eyes closed, allowing one last tear to fall, and his head turned to the left as the life drained out of his body.

Meanwhile, Nevel watched the carnage, the death. All brought on by his misdeed. The teen walked over to the window, watched the snow fall from the black sky, closed his eyes, and dropped his head in shame and regret. "Daniel," he called.

One of Nevel's assistants walked into the room. "Sir," replied the young man.

"Send a jet for a Miss Carly Shay," ordered Nevel. "I can't let anyone else die because of me."

The next morning, Carly awoke in an alley, her throat raw, her nose running, her body weak and cool from staying out all night in a storm, and her hand and gun still stained with blood. The teen stood up, and looked around, her jaw dropped in shock. The nightmares from last night still danced in her tormented mind: Sam falling into a hole next to a stone headstone, holding her hand out for her beloved sister to grab, desperately depending on her to rescue her. However, Carly was too late to arrive, and Sam had already fallen into her burial by the time she got there, and was lying with her eyes closed and her arms across her chest. Carly screamed "no!", though no sound came out, and her eyes poured out tears of regret and sorrow. Missy stood beside the hole, laughing at her deed. The brunette turned to her friend's murderer, scowled, and viciously gritted her teeth. White lightning struck, and Missy was lying dead on the ground, with her blood on Carly's hands. Carly screamed at the red moon and stars above her, her voice filled with pain and fury.

As reality flashed back to her, the teenage girl grabbed her aching forehead, moaned a quick moan, and walked towards her apartment, leaving behind black writing on the wall that read: Missy

Mandy

Jocelyn

W. Collins

Briggs

Jonah

Marta

Nora

After half an hour of walking, Carly reached her apartment. The teen's mind was at ease; the police would never find her. Her heart was light; she was making a safer world.

The brunette boarded the elevator, and went up to her floor. Spencer was waiting on the couch, his eyes bloodshot, and his hair as wild as a tumble weed. "Finally," he said, his anger seeping into his voice. "Is it over now?"

"No," replied Carly, looking at the silver weapon in the palm of her hand. "It's just getting started." The brunette walked up to the stairs, and began to go up to her room. "And don't worry... This is just the dark period. Pretty soon, thing's be good." The teen jogged up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Spencer dropped his head, and lead the tears fall from his eyes. "Lord, have mercy on us," he whispered from his heavy, breaking heart.

Upstairs, Carly laid on her bed, holding a picture of Sam aboce her face. "Soon, Sam," she promised. "It'll be safe for everyone. So no one'll have to feel like this." Carly tightly shut her eyes, let the tears pour down her face, and nuzzled Sam's picture close to her heart. The teenage girl then rolled onto her right side, let her left hand dangle off the bed, holding Sam's photograph, and openly wept.


	4. End of Silence

ICarly;

Toll of Vengeance

Chapter 4

The phone rang in the Shay's living room. Spencer sat up on the couch, wiped the tears from his eyes, and snuffed back his cries. The young man then answered the phone. "Hello," he said, trying to steady his voice.

"Spencer, it's Nevel," said a high-pitch voiced teenage boy on the other end of the line. "Is Carly there?"

"Uh, she's upstairs. Why?" replied Spencer.

"I have to tell her something. I've made a mistake, and have to fix things," answered Nevel.

"Now's not a good time," informed Spencer. "She hasn't..."

"I know what's been going on," interrupted Nevel. "I'm the only one who can stop this. Trust me... everything'll be okay."

Spencer nodded. "Alright," he replied.

Within an hour, Carly was on a private plane to the mountains. The teen stared out the small window at the black clouds around her. The teen didn't know what Nevel wanted, but she knew what she was going to do.

Finally, the plane landed on a landing strip in the middle of a sea of snow and ice. Once she exited the plane, a uniformed man showed her towards a house in the mountain side.

Carly walked through the dimly-lit Gothic building, and entered the only room that was illuminated, Nevel's private study, and stood in the doorway.

"I guess you're wondering why you're here," said Nevel, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah," replied the teenage girl, her voice laced with anger.

"It wasn't entirely Missy's fault that Sam is dead," confessed Nevel. "...I hired her to capture her. But I didn't intend this." The teen put his fist over his mouth, and fought back tears. "This wasn't how thing's were supposed to be."

"Why did you do it?" asked Carly, her rage turning to sorrow.

"I only wanted to get close to you," answered Nevel. "I knew you'd come to get Sam,... and she'd be with me. But instead, she killed her."

Carly stood still, staring at the floor.

"Carly, I...," started Nevel.

The brunette then pulled out a handgun, which she stole from a security guard outside, and pointed it at Nevel.

Nevel dropped his head, accepting the fate he thought he deserved for his lustful deed. Carly then pulled the trigger, and Nevel fell.

The girl then ran away, her heart racing as she attempted to escape from her crime. Carly soon reached the plane, closed the door, and calmly told the pilot to take off.

The teen was back in Seattle by nightfall, and was exhausted. On her walk home, she collapsed into an alley, and pulled out her phone. "Spencer," she moaned, her voice tired and hoarse. "I need you to come get me." Carly then let out a sigh moan of defeat, and passed out.

Rain began to fall from the black barrier covering the sky. Carly lay on the cold ground, her face reflecting her weakness and her heavy heart.

After tracking Carly's call from the GPS on his phone, Spencer arrived next to the alley in a blue car with slightly-tinted windows, and ran out to get Carly.

"Carly," said Spencer, shaking her. "Carls. Carls, wake up." Spencer continued to shake her.

"I'm okay," the brunette moaned. "Just get me outta here."

"Okay," replied Spencer, lifting up his sister, and laying her down in the back seat. "Put on your seat belt." Spencer sat in the driver's seat, put his seat belt on, and started the escape vehicle. The young man then drove towards the apartment.

Sirens and flashing lights erupted from behind Spencer's car. The young man pulled onto the shoulder, and lowered his window, trying to keep his composure. A male police officer walked up next to the vehicle.

"Is there a problem, officer?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah," replied the officer, his voice smokey and deep. "We have reports of several homicides in this area. We're alerting all the citizens. Stay in doors if you can."

"Alright," said Spencer, fighting pack the painful lump in his throat. "Thank you." Spencer briefly glanced in his rear-view mirror, and saw his sister laying asleep on the back seat, and looked past her: past the hate, past the murdering maniac, and into the innocent angel he used to love and call his sister.

The officer nodded, and returned to his car. Spencer pressed on the gas pedal, switched his car into Drive, and took off towards his apartment.

This is the part no one ever shows you, Spencer thought to himself. A brother should never have to sneak his baby sister away from the cops after she's murdered ten people.

After about ten minutes of driving, the Shay's car reached the parking garage of their apartment. Spencer picked up Carly, and carried her to the elevator, turned his key, and brought her up to their room.

"Is it over now?" Spencer begged, his voice quivering with sorrow. "Can we stop the insanity?"

Carly moaned, turning on her side. "Sam," moaned the girl.

Spencer knelt down above Carly, and cried. The sun set outside their window. Days ago, Carly would be out with Sam and Freddie, telling jokes, making iCarly videos, or just enjoying their youth and innocence. Not now. It was all tainted. Tainted with vengeful dillusions and evil deeds.


	5. The Final Victim

ICarly;

Toll of Vengeance

Chapter 5

Spencer awoke to the light of the sunrise, and found himself alone. The young man walked over to the window, and closed the shades. A bright day meant nothing when life was a mere shadow of its former self.

In the center of the city, Carly walked past the mall, and saw the Build-A-Bra shop inside. Carly and Sam used to spend hours there, laughing, and enjoying their time together. The teen smiled, recalling the innocent, joyful times in her life. A tear slid down her eye. Maybe a tear of happiness for what once was or maybe a tear of sorrow for horrible things were now.

"...It'll be done soon," Carly told herself, continuing walking. The lights in the mall went out behind her.

The teen finally found her designation: Seattle Street Apartment. Carly patted the gun in her pant pocket, and walked inside. An intercom system met her inside the doorway.

"Hello," greeted the voice of a man over the machine.

Carly pressed the "Talk" button. "Hi," she said, her voice sweet and gentle as a summer's breeze. "It's Carly Shay. I'm here to see Chuck Chambers."

"One moment, please," replied the man. After a few minutes, the man came back on. "No one's answering."

"You are checking in room 329, right?" asked Carly.

"Um, no. The Chambers live in room 345," corrected the man, politely.

"Thank you," replied Carly, who then entered the apartment, and boarded the elevator. The teen pressed the third floor button, and prepared for her final kill.

Missy Robinson, Mandy Valdez, Jocelyn Summers, Wade Collins, Ms. Briggs, Jonah, Marta Trundel, Nora Dirshlit, Nevel Papperman, William Wilson II, the Black-Eyez, and Mark Anders. The casualties were burned into Carly's mind, but all the pain was about to end when Chuck died.

Finally, the elevator reached the third floor, and Carly walked into the hallway. 321. 322. 323. The brunette's heart raced. The nightmare was almost over. The world would be safe again. Sam would return...

At last, 345. Carly quietly inserted a pin into the key hole, writhed it around, and unlocked the barrier. The teen inched the door open, her breath silent. Once there was enough room, Carly slowly shut the door, locked it, and walked into the apartment room, her movements as subtle as grass growing, and her body as quiet as a stalking leopard.

The brunette turned a corner, and found herself in a walk-in closet. Carly turned around, went in another direction, and found herself in front of a door with "Chuck's Room" written on a piece of paper and taped to it. The girl gently pushed the door open, the gun in her other hand, which was at her side, hidden from sight. Carly entered the room, and walked up to the bed Chuck was laying in.

The boy was about eleven years old, and was sleeping peacefully, like Carly used to. Chuck breathed in a gentle breath, slipping a smile onto his face, then returned to a blank, restful expression.

_So cute_, Carly thought. _So innocent...But so was Missy_. The teen pulled out the gun, and pointed it at the kid. _Can I really do this?_ The girl glanced at the wall, and saw pictures of Chuck smiling, and hugging his father. _Remember what he did to Spencer. He pretended to be your friend just to torture him._ Carly's hand shook. Her lips quivered, and she swallowed hard. _Do I dare take this kid from his father? Maybe he won't grow up to be evil like Missy_

The teen dropped the gun on the floor, and walked away. _Maybe this is what Sam really wanted,_ Carly thought to herself.

Chuck opened his eyes, and grabbed the gun off the floor. "Freeze!" yelled the kid.

Carly turned around, and dropped her jaw.

"I could never get Spencer," said Chuck. "But you're another story."

"Chuck, don't do this," pleaded Carly. "It won't do anything... I learned that the hard way..."

Carly's heart sank. "Whatever you're going through...," she started. "Whatever nightmare you're stuck in... this won't fix it. The pain doesn't die with the victim, it just grows. Sam's never coming back. She wouldn't even want to now." Carly dropped her head in shame, and let her tears fall to the floor. "I'm sorry, Sam," she wept. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Carly's pain and sorrow erupted into audible cries, and she fell to the floor, no longer able to fight her pain. "I was wrong," she whispered, scorned at herself. "This didn't change anything... It didn't change anything at all."

Chuck dropped the gun. "Okay," he said. "It's over."

Spencer walked out from behind a wall. "Let's go home, Carly," he said, his voice comforting. The young man put out his hand for his sister to grab.

Carly knodded, and took Spencer's hand. The nightmare had ended, not with a gunshot, but with love. Finally, the dark period was over. Happiness and forgiveness could again return to the teenager.


	6. Epilogue and Aftermath

ICarly;

Toll of Vengeance

Carly's eyes were shut as she let the gentle water pour on her face, washing away the shame. The teen breathed heavy breaths, accepting the end of the shadow of revenge.

_I've been to the edge of the abyss, and I've been pulled out,_ Carly thought to herself. _I was blessed: Most people never see the light again. But I know I can never go back..._

_ In life, tragedies occur..._ Nevel sat in a wheelchair, the plasma pack pumping into his arm as he stared out the window, his guilt fading, and the promise of second chances once again in his life.

_...Outrages plague us all..._ A man wearing a black suit and red tie read Sam's eulogy in front of her friends, adoptive family, and the priest asked to come.

_...Sometimes we lose ourselves, and become that which we hate most, but we can never let hatred become us..._ Carly, Spencer, and Freddie sat on a hill, overlooking the ocean, which was painted red by the sunset.

_...Forgiveness is renewable. Any deed can be forgotten. Any wrong can be rectified. Life goes on, and we must as well..._ Spencer put away his sculpting supplies, wiped a tear from his eye, and walked out of the room. A week later, he dawned his suit, and walked up the tall, cement stairs to law school. Freddie put on a pair of glasses, and began designing a website for a museum, as he had been doing for months. Carly brushed her hair, picked up her backpack, and returned to her school, her heart lightened once again, and her misdeeds forgiven.

The flowers atop Missy's grave shook in the light wind.

_I am Carly Shay, and this is my tragedy, my outrage, my mistake, and the start of a new life..._


End file.
